


[podfic] chasing shadows

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A quiet moment between Nate and Brad, and some lovely ensemble interaction, too.





	[podfic] chasing shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chasing shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416369) by oxoniensis. 



Length: 15 m 17 s. Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/7x3m0v844lee15yoyik3wcq4p1lp1tlj).


End file.
